A dashboard in an automobile may display a number of components to keep a driver informed of the speed and the engine RPMs of the vehicle as well as many of the operating conditions of the car (e.g., fuel level, oil level, engine temperature). Some of the components on the dashboard may also provide a warning to the driver that action is required (e.g., low fuel, low oil, overheated engine, low tire pressure). The number of components available to display on automobile dashboards has increased in the last few years as technology has advanced and more features have been integrated into automobiles (e.g., MP3 players, mobile phones, weather devices, global positioning system (GPS) devices).
The arrangement of the components on the dashboard may vary depending on the manufacturer of the automobile and may or may not indicate to an occupant of the automobile that action is required. In some vehicles, the components on the dashboard are physical objects (e.g., metal, plastic) and cannot be moved. In other vehicles, the components on the dashboard are dynamic LCD icons and can be re-arranged according to the preferences of the driver.